Alguém me salve destas bestas!
by Lili Rosen
Summary: O que poderia correr mal se o Mestre de Poções tivesse que abandonar a aula repentinamente e deixar Draco Malfoy a cargo dos estudantes? Nada, não é mesmo?
1. Desastres e Poções

**Alguém me salve destas bestas!**

Sinopse:

O que poderia correr mal se o Mestre de Poções tivesse que abandonar a aula repentinamente e deixar Draco Malfoy a cargo dos estudantes? Nada, não é mesmo!?

Género: Comédia

Pairing: Draco x Hermione.

Disclaimer:

As personagens da saga Harry Potter são propriedade de JK Rowling.

A imagem na capa não me pertence.

Notas:

Supostamente isto ia ser um oneshot, mas começou a ficar muito longo, pelo que optei por dividi-lo em partes mais curtas e assim poder manter o suspense.

É o meu primeiro Dramione, espero que gostem.

Beta-read: Clara

* * *

Publicado em Spirit Fanfics e Nyah! Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Desastres e Poções**

A aula de poções transcorria tranquilamente, se por tranquilo se assumisse o facto de a sala ainda não ter explodido… então, sem dúvida alguma a aula estava a correr extremamente bem. O que pensando bem, era um grande avanço em comparação com a da semana anterior, e iria continuar assim desde que Neville conseguisse evitar que as suas mãos tremessem ao colocar as gotas de essência de mandrágora dentro do caldeirão.

O Mestre de Poções levantou-se do seu assento e começou a caminhar entre as fileiras de mesas de trabalho para poder vigiar os alunos e impedir futuros desastres. À medida que se aproximava ao local onde o tímido leão elaborava a sua poção, as mãos do menino iam tremendo cada vez mais e mais.

"Uma, duas e três… pronto… perfeito… quatro… pára, pára… cinco… imbecil… seis, sete… vais explodir o caldeirão, idiota… oito, nove… merda… dez…", gritou Severus na sua mente, invocando rapidamente um escudo, no entanto não foi o suficientemente rápido para cobrir todos os estudantes, apenas uma grande maioria.

A explosão de vapores rosados, líquidos multicolores e cheiro nauseabundo tomou conta de cada canto da sala. Três estudantes viram-se cobertos pela substância viscosa de odor vomitativo. O professor invocou um frasco e armazenou uma amostra da poção falhada e de seguida lançou um feitiço que esvaziou o caldeirão. Não queria que na sua ausência alguém tivesse a brilhante ideia de tentar "brincar" com os efeitos da poção, como já acontecera em situações anteriores e com resultados que beiravam a catástrofe. Guardou o frasco no bolso.

― Devido à inaptidão do estudante Longbottom ao realizar uma poção tão simples, irei acompanhá-los à enfermaria. ― Apontando para o trio de pobres desgraçados que se contorciam devido à comichão que a poção lhes começava a causar. ― Jovem Malfoy, fica a cargo da turma na minha ausência e tem autoridade de retirar pontos, caso ache necessário.

Draco sorriu tal qual o gato Cheshire do livro "Alice no País das Maravilhas" e aceitou, o encargo que o seu Chefe de Casa lhe encomendara, feliz da vida.

― Não posso crer que vamos ter que passar uma hora a aturar as palermices do furão ― reclamou Ron com uma expressão de pura indignação.

― Shh! ― Hermione mandou calar o amigo. ― Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de lhe dar mais lenha para queimar. Se nos mantivermos quietinhos até Snape voltar, não há forma de que ele possa tirar pontos a Gryffindor.

― A sério, Mione? Esse é o problema?! ― Ron cruzou os braços amuado.

O tempo parecia correr lentamente, minutos pareciam horas. Draco estava aborrecido pela falta de reação dos colegas. Queria usar o poder que o seu padrinho lhe cedera, mas se os leões não faziam nada, ele não teria razões para usurpar nem um único ponto à casa rival e isso seria um autêntico desperdício.

O loiro aproximou-se aos seus amigos e murmurou algo que Harry não alcançou a escutar. O Escolhido estava convencido de que o Slytherin não ficaria quieto e que em breve sairia com um plano para lhe atazanar o juízo. Vamos lá! Sabem que é verdade, não é como se Harry sofresse de um complexo de perseguição...!

Blaise assentiu às palavras do Príncipe de Gelo e levantou-se para logo se dirigir à mesa do Trio de Ouro. Um insulto aqui, uma piada acolá e voilá… Ron entrou em fúria, parecendo brilhar de raiva como se de uma Árvore de Natal se tratasse e levantou-se do assento de varinha em punho. Os feitiços começaram a voar pela sala e Draco começou a baixar pontos da casa dos gatinhos violentos com a mesma facilidade com que roubaria um doce a uma criança.

― Dez pontos de Gryffindor!

― Ron, pára! ― Hermione puxava a manga da túnica do ruivo, mas este ignorava-a e continuava a devolver os ataques do garoto de pele escura.

― Vinte pontos de Gryffindor! ― exclamou Draco com um sorriso de vitória. "Sim, continua, pobretão… assim posso acabar com todos os pontos da tua casa", pensou o loiro.

Um feitiço passou demasiado perto de Draco e este moveu-se para o lado direito, desviando-se com êxito, mas perdendo uns quantos fios de cabelo por culpa de Ron.

― Cinquenta pontos! Acaso queres matar alguém, doninha? ― gritou o jovem de olhos prateados completamente fora de si.

― Pára, Ron, por favor… Já perdemos oitenta pontos, se continuar assim… Slytherin vai ultrapassar-nos ― gritou Hermione, esperando que a sua voz alcançasse a ser escutada sobre os ruídos do choque dos feitiços dos dois duelistas.

Os restantes estudantes ao verem que o último choque de luzes havia alcançado o teto, tomaram abrigo debaixo das mesas. Mas, ao contrário do que esperavam, os feitiços combinados não tinham quebrado o teto e em vez disso haviam sido refletidos por um feitiço escudo que sabe-se lá quem invocou. Os feitiços atingiram o interior do caldeirão que repousava inocentemente atrás da serpente albina, fazendo o conteúdo saltar bem alto e cair com força bem em cima de Draco, encharcando-o dos pés à cabeça.

Uma luz envolveu o adolescente que gritou de agonia. A aura dissipou-se revelando um pequeno menino loiro de aparentes cinco anos, cujas roupas, grandes demais para o seu pequeno e delicado corpito, caíram no solo, ficando coberto unicamente pela camisa que teimava em escorregar e deixar o ombro esquerdo da criança descoberto.

― Waah! Que fofo! ― exclamaram as meninas, abandonando os seus esconderijos e aproximando-se à criança.

― Fofo? Eu não sou fofo, sou um Malfoy! ― exclamou a criança com o peito inflado pelo orgulho.

― Claro que és o Malfoy, seu filho da…

Plash! O som ensurdecedor da chapada que a única mulher do Trio de Ouro infligiu ao adolescente de olhos tão azuis como o céu sem nuvens, deixou o menino pasmo de surpresa.

― Como podes sequer pensar em dizer tal coisa a uma criança inocente? ― perguntou Hermione abraçando o menino fortemente contra o seu peito avantajado.

"Acaso a sangue-ruim pensa que agora tenho a mentalidade de um fedelho?", pensou o loirinho com a cara espalmada no meio dos seios da leoa. "Ainda que… isso pode vir a calhar...", Draco aproveitando a infantilidade da sua condição começou a soltar umas lágrimas. "Ora! Pensei que ia demorar mais tempo… o choro veio facilmente. Será por culpa deste corpo?"

― Viste, sua abécula ao quadrado! Assustaste-o! ― gritou Hermione ao sentir a blusa húmida pelo silencioso pranto do menor, que tremia fortemente entre os seus braços e agarrava com força o tecido do blazer.

A Gryffindor afastou o pequeno do seu peito e enfeitiçou as roupas do mesmo para que se ajustassem à sua nova estrutura.

"Hmm… Ora , ora! Quem diria que Granger seria uma mulher tão ousada… Lingerie vermelha não é para todas! A Pansy fica horrorosa de vermelho… e de verde… e de preto… e de branco… Em suma, Pansy não fica bem de lingerie. Deveria simplesmente vestir um saco de batatas e estava feito", Draco escondeu o sorriso traquina, baixando a cabeça e fingindo secar as lágrimas.

Draco dava graças ao facto de que o seu novo corpo não possuía a mesma concentração de hormonas que o da sua versão adolescente, pois caso contrário estaria agora mesmo muito ocupado a tentar explicar a todos os presentes porque uma criança de cinco anos estava a sofrer uma ereção. Nunca nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos teria imaginado que a imagem mental de Hermione Granger em lingerie vermelha deitada na sua cama de finos lençóis de seda negra poderia ser tão sexy. Se ficava tão emocionado só com imaginar, como seria realmente ver isso?

A jovem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados pegou no menino ao colo e saiu da sala para se dirigir apressadamente à enfermaria. Pelo caminho a serpente continuava perdida nos seus pensamentos.

"Pára, Draco, pára! És um Malfoy… mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar?! É Granger, o dicionário com patas, a namorada do pobretão, melhor amiga daquela cabeça rachada!? Como posso sequer pensar que ela é sexy? Seria como dizer que McGonagall é uma sex idol… trauma… fiquei traumatizado… acho que o meu cérebro acabou de sofrer um curto-circuito."

Hermione parou e perguntou preocupada se estava tudo bem, ao ver a criança levar as mãos à cabeça e abaná-la de um lado para o outro.

"Merda! O que é que eu faço agora?"

― Draco tem dói dói! ― O loirinho queria um buraco para se esconder até que a Morte resolvesse ter piedade dele e o levasse para o plano espiritual.

"A sério? Dói dói? Não conseguias pensar em nada melhor, cabeça idiota?", Draco gritava e puxava os próprios cabelos interiormente.

― Coitadinho, espera só um pouquinho que a enfermeira já te atende ― disse Hermione, retomando os seus passos e quase correndo a distância que os separava da enfermaria.

"Colou!? Uau! Sou ainda melhor ator do que pensava… mas claro que sou. Sou um Malfoy!"

oOo

Madame Pomfrey corria atarefadamente de um lado para o outro na enfermaria do castelo. Parecia que todos em Hogwarts tinham resolvido tirar o dia para importuná-la, por este andar ficaria sem camas antes de que soasse a campainha a anunciar o intervalo de almoço.

― Madame Pomfrey, como estão esse bando de cabeças ocas? ― perguntou Severus sem tato algum, espreitando para uma cama por de cima do ombro da mulher, que se encontrava debruçada sobre um dos seus pacientes.

― Agora estão estáveis, os efeitos deverão desaparecer totalmente em coisa de dois, três dias no máximo ― respondeu a mulher ignorando deliberadamente o palavreado do homem. Por norma teria defendido os estudantes, mas estava demasiado exausta para poder oferecer qualquer tipo de argumento por mais simples que este fosse. Só queria que o dia acabasse para poder por fim tomar o seu merecido descanso e ter uma boa noite de sono.

Pensando que aqueles eram os últimos pacientes dessa manhã, a enfermeira trancou o armário de poções e escapuliu-se para o seu escritório, onde tomaria uma pequena sesta, mas como nada corria como ela queria… pela porta da enfermaria entrou um peculiar par.

― Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, houve um pequeno acidente ― disse a leoa tentando não perder a voz ao ser confrontada com dois pares de olhos que refletiam emoções distintas mas igualmente perturbadoras.

A enfermeira aparentemente estava zangada com ela, ainda que ela não fizesse ideia alguma do motivo. Verdade seja dita, a mulher ainda nem processara de todo o que via. As suas emoções estavam em modo automático e ao ver o seu sono interrompido e adiado, uma vez mais, a mulher deixou transparecer no seu rosto o desejo de matar todo aquele que se atravesse a entrar pela porta da enfermaria, pelo menos assim assegurar-se-ia de ter um bom descanso… em Azkaban, mas descanso no fim de contas.

Já o Mestre de Poções, parecia horrorizado. Nunca em todo o tempo que estudara no castelo, Hermione havia visto uma expressão semelhante no rosto do professor. Se não o conhecesse melhor… pensaria que o homem estava à beira de sofrer um ataque de coração.

― Draco?! ― Severus caminha entre cambaleios e pára à frente do pequeno de cabelos platinados, que escondia o rosto entres os seios de Hermione. ― Draco?! És tu, Draco?

O menino vira o rosto ao escutar a voz e olha para o adulto.

― Pad'inho Sevi? ― A jovem de cabelos ondulados afoga um risito com dificuldade ao escutar a alcunha carinhosa.

Poom! O Mestre de Poções caiu desacordado para trás.

Afortunadamente, havia uma cama mesmo ao pé dele, ainda que esta já estivesse ocupada, mas não é como se o paciente se fosse importar, sendo que estava sob o efeito de uma poção de sono, certo!?


	2. Calamidades e Travessuras

**Capítulo 2: Calamidades e Travessuras**

No Salão Principal, Albus Dumbledore iniciou um inesperado discurso.

― Como vários de vós já devereis saber… ocorreu um "pequeno" acidente na aula de poções que teve uma consequência inesperada. O jovem Malfoy regrediu à idade de cinco anos e não possui qualquer memória dos eventos posteriores a essa altura, pelo que peço que guardem silêncio sobre tudo o que possa interferir com o bem-estar mental da criança. Por último, mas não menos importante, ainda devemos decidir quem cuidará do pequeno…

― Penso que o Draco deveria ficar a cargo dos Slytherins, visto que são da mesma Casa e já se conhecem há vários anos ― disse Severus com obviedade. Dessa forma ser-lhe-ia possível ficar de olho no menino e evitar futuros desastres até terminar a elaboração do antídoto. Recordava perfeitamente quão instável era a magia do seu afilhado naquela idade e o quanto desfrutava de pregar partidas a quem se atrevesse a meter no seu caminho ou tentasse acabar com a sua diversão.

― Vejo-me obrigado a concordar com o Professor Snape. Senhorita Parkinson, tenho entendido que são amigos de infância, pelo que deixo o jovem Malfoy aos seus cuidados. Boa sorte! Qualquer coisa que necessite é só avisar e ser-lhe-á providenciada ― concluiu o velho com ar exausto. ― "Enquanto isso tenho que informar o casal Malfoy", lamentou-se o diretor no seu âmago, imaginando a reprimenda que estes dirigiriam ao Corpo Docente em geral, mas especialmente a ele.

oOo

Draco espreguiçou-se de uma maneira demasiado felina para o standard de um Malfoy e até mesmo de um Slytherin. Hermione sorriu levemente ao ver o pequeno virar-se de barriga para baixo, esticar os braços para frente e arrebitar o rasbiosque, tal qual faria um gatinho ao despertar.

― Hmm… ― O menino esfregou o olho direito com o punho e viu Hermione sentada numa cadeira ao seu lado.

Draco foi repentinamente atingido pelas recordações do dia anterior, quando a porta da enfermaria foi aberta abruptamente e Pansy entrou a correr. A serpente jogou-se na cama e abraçou a criança quase a sufocando com a tamanha intensidade do seu aperto.

― Podes ir, Granger ― desdenhou a Slytherin. ― O diretor nomeou-me responsável pelo bem-estar do meu Draquinho.

O menor sentiu um arrepio trepar-lhe pela espinha, fazendo uso de umas gélidas e afiadíssimas garras. Temendo pelo seu trágico futuro às mãos da sua amiga de longa data, o loiro lançou um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado na direção da Gryffindor, que já marchava rumo ao corredor, pelo que não viu o grito de socorro silencioso que os olhos de Draco lhe dirigiam.

oOo

O Trio de Ouro caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor que levava à Sala de Poções, quando se viu atropelado por uma avalanche de estudantes femininas da Casa Slytherin.

― Draco? Draco, onde é que estás? ― gritava Pansy ― Não te escondas, bebé, só te queremos tirar algumas fotografias. Se realmente não queres usar o vestido de folhos que Astoria comprou, podemos sempre escolher outro modelito, minha coisinha linda.

A morena parou e começou a abrir as portas uma por uma. Atrás dela era possível ver uma multidão de serpentes, que clamavam o nome do menino, segurando roupinhas fofas, nada malfoyescas. Após uma busca infrutífera, as meninas abandonaram o recinto desanimadas.

Hermione entrou na Sala de Aula e viu um vulto ao fundo do salão, próximo à secretária do Professor Snape.

― Draco? Está tudo bem? ― O menino encarou-a com a face coberta de lágrimas. ― Shh! Calma, vai ficar tudo bem! ― disse a leoa, pegando o infante ao colo, que logo se aconchegou felizmente contra os seus seios, movendo a face de um lado para o outro deleitosamente.

"Se esta é a recompensa pelo meu tormento… até que valeu a pena!", pensou o adolescente preso dentro do infantil corpito de cinco anos.

oOo

Harry e Ron observaram como a amiga se aproximava a eles com Malfoy ao colo.

― O que é que essa coisa está a fazer aqui? ― cuspiu o ruivo, apontando para o pequenino que o fitava com os seus inocentes olhos aguados devido aos resquícios do pranto passado.

"Coisa!? Espera até esta coisa voltar ao normal e vais voar daqui até à lua com o tremendo murro que vou dar nessa merda que tens por cara", gritou interiormente Draco, engolindo a indignação e colocando a sua expressão mais angelical, voltando a abraçar-se ao peito de Hermione, que logo começou a afagar os seus loiros cabelos com carinho.

― Ron! Estou muito desiludida contigo. Como é que podes tratar uma criança dessa forma? Logo tu que cresceste numa família grande e sabes quão sensíveis as crianças podem ser.

― Mas, Mione…

― Nem mas nem meio mas! Se te crês assim tão superior, começa a agir como tal ― ralhou a morena, dando meia volta para se retirar.

― Onde é que vais? ― gritaram os rapazes, apressando o passo para se unirem a ela no que parecia ser uma corrida contra o tempo.

― Falar com o Diretor ― expressou Hermione, apressando ainda mais o passo ao ver um grupo de Slytherins caminharem na direção contrária, desejando passar despercebida. ― Draco não está seguro com as serpentes. Uma criança precisa de um ambiente estável e saudável que vise estimular o seu crescimento intelectual e emocional.

― E o que é que isso tem haver connosco? ― retorquiu Ron.

― Contigo? Nada, uma vez que já deixaste bem explícito quão imaturo és.

― Como é que é?

Harry abanou a cabeça, prevendo uma discussão colossal que poderia muito bem vir a despoletar o início de uma nova guerra no Mundo Mágico.

― Foi tal e qual como escutaste. Vou falar com o Diretor para pedir que me permita tomar conta dele até o assunto ser resolvido. Como tal espero que tenhas a decência de não dizer nada estúpido à frente dele ou simplesmente de desaparecer da nossa frente durante as próximas semanas. Capiche?

Ron soltou um suspiro de resignação e assentiu.

― Ok! Sempre me prezei por ser melhor pessoa que ele. Mas se ele me provocar eu juro que vai haver retribuição.

― Sinceramente, Ron… Como é que um bebezinho fofo como o Draco te iria provocar? ― exclamou Hermione, não conseguindo evitar transparecer quão louca pensava que aquela sentença havia soado.

"Boa, Granger! Continua a pensar assim e garanto que não vos irei desapontar." Draco escondeu um sorriso de satisfação contra o peito da leoa. Tal ação parecia estar a ponto de virar um hábito. "Ora, vejamos… Qual seria a melhor partida para dar início às minhas pequenas travessuras? Afinal de contas, se não começar a pregar algumas em breve e a ter uns quantos acidentes mágicos, o meu padrinho irá desconfiar de mim e isso é algo que não pode acontecer. Não é mesmo?"

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, Ron despertou apenas para desejar regressar ao Mundo dos Sonhos.

― Por favor, diz-me que estou a sonhar ― implorou o Gryffindor aos amigos.

― Lamento, Ron, mas… definitivamente não estás a sonhar ― disse Neville com uma expressão conciliadora.

― Yep, companheiro! Não há margem para dúvidas… o teu cabelo agora é de um bonito e brilhante tom rosadinho ― sentenciou Seamus, passando o braço por cima do ombro do ex-ruivo amigo e deslizando a mão oposta ao longo das madeixas coloridas, brincando sorridentemente com os fios de cabelo, quase parecendo sentir prazer com o sofrimento alheio. ― Até que nem te fica muito mal. Devias pensar em manter esse estilo…

Harry recuou um passo ao tomar consciência de que Seamus possuía uma veia sadista, agradecendo interiormente por nunca ter tido a desgraça de virar uma das suas pobres e desgraçadas vítimas.

― Mas… Como? Porquê?

― Não sei… Deixa-me pensar… Aconteceu algo inusual ontem? ― perguntou Harry, arrependendo-se quase de imediato ao recordar que havia de facto sido um dia que poderia ser considerado de tudo menos banal.

― Eu sabia que aquela peste era má notícia! ― gritou furibundo o leão de juba rosada.

― Vá lá, Ron! De certeza que foi mera coincidência. Ele nem sequer dormiu no dormitório masculino.

― E acaso pensas que isso é impedimento para ele que é a mesmíssima descendência do demónio?

― De quem é que estão a falar? ― interrogou Neville com inocência, sendo ignorado.

Ron ao ver que as horas estavam a passar e sentindo-se incapaz de saltar ainda que seja uma única refeição, correu rumo ao quarto de banho, desejando recuperar os seus cabelos ruivos após uma boa e possivelmente longa lavagem.

Os restantes presentes, pressentindo que obter tal resultado seria extremamente demorado e não querendo ficar à fome durante muito mais tempo, optaram por ir em frente e tomar o pequeno almoço primeiro, dizendo a Ron que lhe guardariam um lugar e se tivesse sorte, evitariam que a comida evaporasse antes que ele lá chegasse.

oOo

Pansy estava que se roía de inveja ao ver o seu Draquinho sentado confortavelmente no colo da estúpida sangue-ruim. O menino de olhos prateados aceitava de bom grado que Hermione o alimentasse, quando a ela lhe negara o prazer dessa ação.

Isso não era justo! Ela conhecia-o há mais tempo… Eram amigos de infância… Tinham sido praticamente criados juntos…

Essa manhã tinha sido saudada com uma nada grata surpresa ao descobrir que a leoa havia falado com o Diretor e este tinha aceite o argumento dela, pelo que daí em diante esta seria a pessoa responsável por cuidar do pequeno loiro.

Pansy espetou o garfo numa pobre salsicha que nada havia feito para merecer ser vítima de tal tortura…

― Pan… A minha mão, P-Pan… ― choramingou Blaise, arrancando o garfo da sua inocente mãozinha, salvando-a de quase virar pequeno-almoço.

O incidente envolvendo a mão de Blaise e o garfo de Pansy logo foi esquecido com a chegada de um novo estudante.

― Aquele é o Weasley pobretão!? ― perguntou Pansy, apontando para a figura que se deslizava, de forma que esta pensava ser, discreta ou até mesmo sorrateira até à mesa dos leões.

― O que é que te aconteceu, Weasley? ― perguntou um estudante mais velho da Casa Gryffindor com genuína preocupação ao vê-lo sentar-se à mesa, puxando o gorro até às orelhas, sendo que se encontravam submetidos a temperaturas comuns de pleno Verão, mesmo que ainda só estivessem a começar a sair da Primavera.

― Nada ― murmurou Ron, perguntando-se no seu âmago se ainda ia a tempo de se esconder num buraco.

Draco insatisfeito pela sua obra prima não estar a ser admirada pelo mundo, virou-se para Hermione, afirmando que era um menino grande pelo que podia comer sozinho. Pouco depois, o menino de orbes prata deixou escapar "acidentalmente" a colher com papas de aveia e mel que caiu em cheio no gorro do maior.

Furioso da vida e acreditando ferventemente que o fedelho tinha tido mão na orquestração da sua desgraça, Ron saltou do assento e pegou no garotinho, começando a abaná-lo e gritar sem restrição alguma, arrancando rios de lágrimas dos belos olhos prateados do menor.

― Ron! ― gritou Hermione horrorizada, dando-lhe uma valente chapada e resgatando Draco das garras do monstro ― Sh! Está tudo bem, Draco! ― murmurou a morena, abraçando o menino e acariciando-lhe as costas em movimentos circulares para o acalmar.

― Desculpa, não foi por mal ― disse o menino, fungando ligeiramente e esfregando os olhos com as mãos, arrancando suspiros às mulheres presentes e até mesmo a alguns homens. ― Eu só queria mostrar que sou um menino grande e que consigo comer sozinho.

― Sh, Shh! Não tens nada pelo que te desculpar, Draco. Foi um mero acidente.

― Acidente o tanas! ― gritou Ron cego de raiva, levando a mão direita à cabeça para retirar o gorro ― Acaso vais-me dizer que ele não teve nada haver com isto?

Estudantes e professores aguentaram a respiração por alguns instantes, antes de rebentar numa onda de gargalhadas sem fim aparente.

― Confessa, sua maldita cria de demónio! ― ordenou o leão de olhos azuis-céu.

― Pinky? ― Draco conteve o riso ao ver a expressão chocada do ex-ruivo, preparando-se para voltar ao ataque. ― Pinky! ― gritou o loiro, forcejando contra os braços de Hermione, conseguindo soltar-se para terminar agarrado às vestes de Ron, portando um sorriso de alegria pura ― Como é que conseguiste tomar forma humana, Pinky? Foi o papá que te lançou um feitiço de trans… transf… transf… Isso que te faz mudar de forma. Como quando a mamã transformou um dos pavões albinos do papá num jarro bonito porque acreditava que ele amava os passarocos mais do que a ela. A mamã até ameaçou partir o jarro se o papá não a levasse a um jantar romântico! Recordas, Pinky?

Sem poder conter-se por muito mais tempo, Severus soltou uma risada afogada que quase levou vários dos presentes a perderem o conhecimento.

― Deveria sentir-se honrado, Senhor Weasley. Pinky sempre foi o elfo doméstico favorito de Draco desde que nasceu ― explicou Severus, deliciando-se com a expressão ultrajada que as suas palavras haviam causado numa das suas piores dores de cabeça. ― Basicamente criou-o. Ainda que… Pinky seja uma fêmea, mas isso são detalhes. Talvez se deva a que Draco ainda é uma criança pequena, pelo que ainda não é capaz de ver as diferenças entre os géneros dos elfos.

"Toma lá, doninha!", pensou Draco, intensificando o abraço que mantinha em torno das pernas do outro e erguendo a cabecita adoravelmente.

― Pinky, quero bolo de chocolate ― pediu Draco sem deixar de encarar a cabeça careca e brilhante de Ron salvo por umas quantas madeixas cor de rosa.

"Yep! Assim fica igualzinho à minha Pinky", ponderou o loiro, analisando os rasgos do maior. "Agora tem madeixas rosas como ela para além de possuir olhos azuis. Devias sentir-te grato, Weasley. Se te prestares a agir como a minha Pinky durante as próximas semanas, prometo que não te vou torturar… tanto."

― Vá lá, Pinky, estás à espera do quê? ― perguntou Pansy, levantando-se da mesa das serpentes e dirigindo-se à mesa dos leões ― O meu Draquinho disse que quer bolo de chocolate! ― exclamou a rapariga, finalizando a sentença com uma gargalhada malvada, acompanhada por um gesto de mão extremamente teatral. Sem dúvida era uma imagem digna de uma vilã dos contos de fadas que Draco obrigaria o ex-ruivo a ler-lhe todas as noites daí em diante.

"Quem disser que poções e herbologia são cadeiras desnecessárias, está redondamente enganado… Quando se trata de partidas, são definitivamente a melhor fonte de informação… Alterar o champô foi um movimento de mestre", pensou o loirinho, escondendo o sorriso traquina contra o tecido das calças de Ron, apertando o abraço sobre as pernas do mesmo e colocando a sua expressão de maior inocência, antes de levantar ligeiramente a cabeça e exibir uma mirada repleta de expectativa que apenas uma criança sonhadora poderia portar.

― Pinky, vais fazer o meu bolo favorito, certo? Quero leite de morango para acompanhar. Pode ser, pode, pode? ― perguntou o pequeno com um adorável entusiasmo que fez derreter o coração de todas as mulheres presentes. Nem a Professora McGonagall pôde evitar esboçar um sorriso singelo ao ver quão fofo o menino podia chegar a ser.


	3. Perguntas e Castigos

**Capítulo 3: Perguntas e Castigos**

Cinco anos é uma fase difícil para qualquer pai ou mãe. Devem ter sempre cuidado com tudo o que dizem, pois nunca se sabe quando as crianças poderão estar a prestar atenção à conversa. Há aqueles mais espertinhos, que fingem estar muito entretidos a brincar, quando na realidade não lhes escapa nadinha de nada do que se passa à sua volta.

Infelizmente, os leões não pareciam ter conhecimento disso, pois não demonstravam moderação alguma enquanto comparavam a sua experiência no âmbito sexual ou a falta dela, em dados casos, na Sala Comum de Gryffindor.

― A melhor é definitivamente a Lindsay. Aquela modelo tem as curvas todas no sítio ― constatou Dean.

― Sim, já viram o tamanho das melancias dela. Aposto que correria o risco de me asfixiar nelas se tivessemos sexo. Imaginem só… Quando ela atingisse o orgasmo e me abraçasse fortemente prensaria o meu rosto contra as mamas dela ― concordou Ron com um sorriso tonto e um fio de sangue a escorrer pelo nariz.

"Hmm… Interessante. É melhor tomar nota e ver quando é que dá para puxar o assunto…", pensou o loirito com uma expressão de profunda meditação, enquanto planeava a melhor forma de colocar o ex-ruivo em problemas. Sim, ex-ruivo…

A Madame Pomfrey ainda não tinha tido o tempo muito menos a paciência para resolver o assunto, demasiado ocupada com casos mais graves, pelo que Ron tivera que se habituar ao seu novo visual até que a enfermeira se dignasse a atendê-lo. Era isso ou engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda ao Professor Snape e isso era algo que este não estava preparado para fazer. Preferia perder o último resquício da sua dignidade do que ficar a dever algo a uma serpente.

Após algum tempo, as pessoas foram-se acostumando àquele moderno e maravilhoso look que já nem se riam (tanto) quando o viam (ou conseguiam esconder muito bem).

A discussão "académica" do grupinho estendeu-se pela noite dentro sem que ninguém se desse conta da presença do intruso que ia tomando nota mentalmente de todas as palavras que poderia utilizar para atormentar o varão mais jovem da família Weasley.

oOo

Dumbledore ainda nem havia terminado de falar, quando as chamas da lareira aumentaram exponencialmente, quase parecendo que estavam prontas para engolir o seu rosto, uma vez que não tinha tido tempo para se afastar do fogo esverdeado após terminar a chamada via flu, indicando que a pessoa do outro lado da linha pretendia usar a lareira para chegar ao seu escritório.

O Diretor retrocedeu um par de passos, cedendo passagem à imponente figura platinada de expressão severa à qual se seguiu uma figura mais pequena e delicada que contorcia as mãos de pura preocupação.

― Onde é que ele está? ― exigiu o homem, dirigindo-se à porta do gabinete sendo seguido de perto pela esposa.

― Calma, Lucius. Conversemos primeiro, sim? O jovem Draco está perfeitamente bem e de ótima saúde ― disse o velho, tentando acalmar os ânimos do casal ― Poppy já o examinou e concluiu que está tudo bem. Para idade que tem e dadas as circunstâncias, a criança está em muito boas condições, nota-se que é bem cuidada e muito amada. Não há nada errado a apontar.

Narcisa deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e tomou assento frente à secretária, arrastando o esposo com ela, decidida a averiguar exatamente o que havia de facto acontecido.

― Foi um mero acidente e estará resolvido em três ou quatro semanas ― concluiu o velho após terminar de explicar as circunstâncias. ― O Professor Snape já começou a elaborar a poção e tudo o que nos resta é esperar e assegurar que o jovem Draco é bem cuidado durante esse período.

― Ainda assim não me sinto descansada em deixá-lo aqui. Hogwarts era suposto ser uma boa escola ― criticou a mulher, olhando pelo canto do olho para o marido em busca de apoio.

― Narcisa tem razão. Este é um incidente sem precedente, nunca tal havia acontecido durante toda a história de Hogwarts datando até à época da fundação.

― Foi apenas um pequeno acidente de poções. Acontecem o tempo todo. Não é nada demais ― retorquiu o Diretor com um sorriso bonachão, querendo diminuir a seriedade da situação e evitar um processo disciplinar.

― Isso a mim não me importa. Neste momento tudo o que me importa é que o meu filho esteja seguro… em casa… comigo! E bem longe desta maldita confusão. Quem nos garante que os outros estudantes não vão utilizar esta oportunidade para o maltratar? Tenho perfeita noção de que ele não é precisamente um anjinho!

― Não há nada com o que se preocupar, Narcisa. A Senhorita Granger tem feito um ótimo trabalho a tomar conta do jovem Draco, além de que este parece bastante apegado a ela.

― Granger!? ― exclamou Lucius com indignação ― Deixou uma sangue-ruim a cargo do meu herdeiro?

― Inicialmente essa era função da Senhorita Parkinson, mas foi-me comunicado que esta não estava apta para o encargo, pelo que concluí que a melhor escolha era de facto a Senhorita Granger. É uma jovem muito educada e responsável.

― Não admito que o meu filho seja cuidado por uma nascida de muggles.

― É errado discriminar as pessoas pelas condições em que nasceram, Lucius. Draco já se queixou várias vezes de ter perdido contra ela a nível académico, pelo que ainda que não seja filha de magos já provou que tem o seu próprio mérito ― disse Narcisa, chamando o marido à atenção, ao que Dumbledore assentiu em concordância.

― Ainda assim mantenho a minha resolução. Draco regressará connosco à mansão ainda hoje.

― Mas, Lucius… esta seria uma boa oportunidade para melhorar a convivência entre Casas ― disse o Diretor, tentando dar a volta à situação para que a criança não fosse retirada da instituição. ― Draco já se adaptou ao ambiente da Sala Comum de Gryffindor.

― De forma alguma deixarei o meu filho no meio de uma toca cheia de leões. Vá-se lá saber o que é que lhe fariam ― expressou o homem não dando azo a reclamações, erguendo-se do assento e voltando a dirigir-se à porta para abandonar o recinto.

oOo

Hermione dirigia-se ao Salão Principal para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ao seu lado encontrava-se Draco que olhava discretamente para trás a cada certo tempo, questionando-se onde estava a estrela para a sua nova travessura.

Não demorou muito para que a pobre vítima aparecesse a correr pela esquina, portando o seu habitual look careca com umas escassas madeixas rosa fluorescente que atraíam a atenção de todo aquele com quem se cruzava independentemente de já terem passado quase três dias desde o dito cujo incidente.

Draco apertou fortemente a mão da leoa, chamando a sua atenção e entraram no Salão Principal, sentando-se tranquilamente à mesa.

― O que foi Draco? ― interrogou Hermione com curiosidade, pois o menino raramente tomava a iniciativa de iniciar a conversa.

― O que é sexo?

A multidão susteve a respiração por um breve instante, chocada com a palavra depravada que saíra da inocente boquinha da criança. À porta encontravam-se Dumbledore e o casal Malfoy com a boca aberta de incredulidade.

― Onde é que escutaste essa palavra, Draco? ― perguntou a morena com um ligeiro tique nervoso no rosto que causava a contração involuntária da sobrancelha direita.

― Pinky disse que que'ia te' sexo com uma modelo ― respondeu o menino com uma voz inocente de quem nunca partira um prato na vida, apontando com o dedo na direção de Ron, derrotando com êxito o sorriso malvado que lutava por tomar conta da sua angelical face. ― Ontem quando foste à Biblioteca busca' um liv'o, Pinky disse que que'ia se' ab'açado po' uma modelo du'rante o'gasmo e asfixia'-se nas mamas dela.

A boca antes escancarada de Lucius Malfoy, encontrava-se agora firmemente cerrada, sendo possível escutar o ranger dos seus dentes. O homem levou a mão à varinha para poder castrar a criatura imbecil que o seu filho apelidara Pinky, ainda que, tinha de admitir que eram parecidos com a careca brilhante e as madeixas rosadas.

Antes mesmo que o sangue-puro tivesse a oportunidade de utilizar a sua varinha, Hermione já havia resolvido a situação, bantendo no criminoso com o livro que fora buscar à Biblioteca ao final da tarde passada, levando ao evento atual.

― Ron, sua escória. Não vales o ar que respiras, seu filho da m…

― Calma, Mione ― exclamou Harry, apontando para o pequeno que observava tudo com os seus olhinhos prateados bem abertos. ― Malfoy está a ouvir tudo o que dizes. Não queres dar-lhe um mau exemplo, não é mesmo?

― Tens razão. ― Os dois terços restantes do Trio de Ouro suspiraram de alívio demasiado cedo, pois a leoa voltou a erguer o pesado e volumoso livro prontinha para lhe dar um bom uso, mas antes de partir para ação, virou-se para o menino. ― Draco, fecha os olhos durante um bocadito, sim? E não os abras até eu dizer, ok? ― E este assim o fez, adivinhando que o sofrimento do ex-ruivo apenas havia começado.

Tudo o que Draco podia escutar era o ruído de golpes e gemidos de dor, acompanhados de exclamações estupefactas por parte dos presentes que se sentiam incapazes de interferir, não fossem eles despertar também a fúria da Gryffindor.

Lucius guardou a varinha discretamente e retrocedeu um passo, concluindo que não era uma boa ideia tentar separar Hermione de Draco, pois esta estava a agir como uma autêntica leoa frente a uma ameaça contra a sua cria.

― Tens razão, Albus, são só umas poucas semanas ― murmurou Lucius quase sem voz, querendo passar despercebido. ― Vai correr tudo bem. Voltaremos este fim-de-semana para assistir ao jogo de Quidditch.

― Avisa a Senhorita Granger que gostaríamos de passar o domingo com o nosso filho, por favor ― concluiu Narcisa, seguindo o marido que já se havia colocado na alheta ao ver o deplorável estado do inconsciente Weasley. Algumas pessoas juravam ter visto a alma de Ron abandonar o seu corpo por uns breves segundos.

Tendo acabado de ensinar uma boa e merecida lição ao seu amigo, Hermione aproximou-se ao menino, agachando-se à sua frente e disse-lhe que já podia abrir os olhos.

― Fizeste muito bem, Draco. És um menino muito obediente. Agora diz-me com quem é que Ron estava a falar ontem.

Um certo grupinho de gatinhos assustadiços retrocedeu um passo inconscientemente, desejando desaparecer da face da Terra, se possível.

― Hmm… ― O menino de olhos prateados pousou o dedo no queixo num gesto pensativo. ― Dean foi quem começou a conve'sa. ― Hermione girou levemente a cabeça, fulminando o rapaz com uma mirada que poderia gelar o próprio Inferno.

― E o que é que ele disse exatamente? ― perguntou a Gryffindor com uma voz suave e um sorriso doce, fomentando confiança na criança para que esta partilhasse a informação com ela.

― Disse que Pinky nunca consegui'ia do'mi' com uma modelo ou qualque' out'a mulhe' famosa ou não e que tudo o que podia faze' e'a mastu'ba'-se antes de do'mi' a ve' se sonhava com uma boazona. Mione, o que é mastu'ba'? ― perguntou o menino, pestanejando inocentemente ― E po'quê antes de do'mi'? É uma histó'ia? Posso pedi' à Pinky pa'a me conta'? Já sei a da B'anca de Neve de co'... podemos passá-la à f'ente.

― Dean! ― rugiu a leoa, levantando-se lentamente e preparando-se para dar início a um massacre sem igual, assim que conseguisse o nome de todas as pessoas envolvidas.

A fúria da rapariga causou a expulsão de uma forte onda mágica que fez com que os seus cabelos flutuassem momentaneamente, aumentando astronomicamente o nível de terror presente no ambiente.

― Penso que é assim que o herói grego se sentiu quando enfrentou a górgona, a terrorífica Medusa ― murmurou Dean com as extremidades inferiores a tremer como se fossem feitas de gelatina. ― Pernas para que vos quero se não me tiram daqui quando eu mais preciso? Vou morrer! ― choramingou ao ver a poderosa e mortífera arma que era um livro de capa dura nas mãos de Hermione Granger ― Se vou morrer não o farei sozinho! ― exclamou, empurrando os amigos para a frente para os acusar abertamente ― Malfoy é testemunha de que eles também lá estavam e que disseram coisas ainda piores…

Quem diria que um livro nas mãos certas poderia ser a causa dos pesadelos de vários adolescentes e porque não… talvez também de alguns professores.

A população de Hogwarts nunca voltaria a ver um livro da mesma forma.

Harry curioso aproximou-se ao menino, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.

― Porque é que não fazes perguntas mais comuns?

― Comuns? ― interrogou Draco confuso.

― Sim. Coisas como "Porque é que o céu é azul?" ou "Porque é que as nuvens são brancas?"

― Acaso não é óbvio? É po'que já sei a 'esposta. O céu é azul po'que os 'aios sola'es colidem com as moléculas de a'(e), água e poei'a e são 'esponsáveis pela dispe'são do comp'imento de onda azul da luz.

Hermione parou o massacre ao escutar as palavras da criança.

― Enquanto nas nuvens existem gotículas de tamanhos muito maio'es que o comp'imento de ondas da luz, oco''endo uma dispe'são gene'alizada em todo o espect'o visível e iguais quantidades de azul, ve'de e ve'melho unem-se fazendo com que a luz b'anca seja dispe'sada ― concluiu Draco, encarando o Menino de Ouro como se este fosse portador de alguma incapacidade mental. ― Acaso o teu nível de cultu'a ge'al é nulo? O inst'uto' p'ivado ensinou-me isso no ano passado. São ensinamentos básicos que se ap'endem antes dos cinco anos.

A multidão observava o menino de olhos prateados boquiaberta, enquanto uma certa leoa não podia deixar de transparecer o seu interesse e curiosidade.

"Nunca me tinha apercebido que Draco era tão inteligente", pensou Hermione, acercando-se a ele e pegando-o ao colo. "Se já é assim aos cinco anos, pergunto-me a que nível estarão os seus conhecimentos atualmente. Pena que não nos damos bem, seria interessante conversar com ele."

Discussões académicas eram o ponto alto do dia da leoa. Para palermas sem conhecimento já lhe bastavam os membros da sua Casa que preenchiam a sua quota diária antes mesmo de abandonar a Sala Comum para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Não a mal-entendam ou condenem, Hermione adorava a sua Casa. Fora em Gryffindor onde encontrara os seus melhores amigos, mas por vezes gostaria de poder testar os seus conhecimentos mais regularmente como faziam os membros da Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw.

oOo

Alheio aos acontecimentos sucedidos no Salão Principal, Severus Snape embrenhava-se na elaboração do antídoto que devolveria o seu afilhado à idade correta.

― É estranho o Draco ter estado tão quieto nos últimos dias. Desde que Weasley se converteu em Pinky não ocorreu mais nada digno de atenção. Talvez a ideia de trancar o armário de poções tenha funcionado. Se eu soubesse que isto ia acontecer, nunca teria permitido que Lucius lhe contasse todas aquelas histórias sobre os nossos anos em Hogwarts ― murmurou o Mestre de Poções, soltando um suspiro cansado. ― Aposto que a esta altura Draco já conhece o castelo melhor do que alguns professores.

Severus pegou numa raiz e começou a cortá-la cuidadosamente.

― Só temos que sobreviver durante mais um mês… Quão difícil pode ser isso? ― Um frio gélido instalou-se na sua espinha, causando-lhe um arrepio ao recordar um incidente que acontecera no passado por volta da idade que o seu afilhado tinha nesse preciso momento. ― É melhor pedir à Poppy para avaliar os níveis mágicos do Draco, não vá voltar a acontecer uma catástrofe como a que houve na mansão de férias que Abraxas ofereceu à Narcisa em Paris como presente de casamento.


End file.
